Distraction
by luvsanime02
Summary: Relena is stressing out about midterms. Luckily, Meilan is there to distract her.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 14th Kinktober prompt: cunnilingus (RxM).

########

 **Distraction** by luvsanime02

########

When Relena first meets Meilan, they're both assigned to the same project in their general biology class. They quickly realize that they're the only two in the group of five who are going to do any of the work, and arrange everything together.

Three years later, and now both of them are in their senior year of college, and they're roommates. This is an arrangement that works out really well for them, considering that they've been dating for the last two years.

When Relena wakes up to hands reaching under her shirt and caressing her stomach, she smiles before opening her eyes to see her gorgeous girlfriend gazing back at her fondly. When Meilan notices that Relena's awake, she leans down to kiss her softly. "Morning," she says.

"Mm, good morning," Relena replies. She kisses Meilan back, and lets Meilan duck her head and start kissing her way down Relena's neck, then her chest, pushing up Relena's shirt to kiss her stomach where Relena's ticklish.

Meilan could stop there and Relena would be happy, but she doesn't, kissing each of Relena's hipbones before tugging at her pajama pants meaningfully. "Let's get these off," she mutters against Relena's skin. Like Relena's going to say no to that. Relena lifts up her hips, and Meilan pulls them off and then throws the pants over her shoulder, continuing to kiss Relena's bared skin and slowly moving even farther down.

When Meilan kisses her mound and softly parts her folds to lick at the wetness there, Relena groans, and she reaches one of her hands down to run her fingers through Meilan's hair. Her other hand drifts to her own breasts and begins circling one of her nipples.

"I have lab in thirty minutes," Relena says, as much as she hates to. Midterms are soon, and Relena's been stressing out about them like usual, and she can't be late to this lab. They're doing review today.

"This won't take long," Meilan whispers against her sex. Relena shudders at the feeling of moist air on her sensitive flesh, and then Meilan is licking a path up to her clit and sucking on it gently. Her fingers start teasing Relena's opening before one finger pushes inside, thrusting shallowly.

Tilting her head back, Relena starts moving her hips in small circles, not wanting to disturb Meilan, but unable to keep herself still. She moans when Meilan pushes another finger inside of her, both of them curling and pressing against her walls just where it feels the best.

Meilan's right, she thinks, Relena isn't going to last long. Not with Meilan's tongue flicking and pressing against her clit, and her fingers moving inside of Relena so perfectly. Relena lifts her hand from Meilan's head and reaches up to grip her own hair tightly, tugging just a little.

"Oh, god," she whispers when Meilan's fingers start thrusting faster, "yes, just like that. Fuck."

Meilan continues fingering her, and sucks her clit harder in response. Relena is pushing her hips up now, desperate for more, and she tugs on her hair again. Tugs on her erect nipple, too. The spark of pain tips her over the edge, and Relena cries out as she comes hard, shaking all over.

Pulling her fingers out, Meilan licks them clean and then wipes her face on Relena's discarded pants. Relena doesn't even care. Her limbs feel loose, and she hums in contentment.

"Better?" Meilan asks, climbing up the bed and lying down next to Relena.

She nods, still feeling pleasantly relaxed. "Much," she says. "I don't have time to return the favor right now, though," she adds mournfully. Relena loves to watch Meilan come.

Shrugging, Meilan stretches until her knees and elbows pop, and then she snuggles back into the bed. She doesn't have to get up for another hour, and Relena knows that Meilan will fall back asleep once she leaves. "You can have your way with me later," Meilan says.

Relena definitely will. "It's a promise," she says, yawning. It's much too early to be awake, but she doesn't mind at all when that's how her girlfriend chooses to wake her up.

"Still worried about midterms?" Meilan asks teasingly.

Relena laughs, and wraps her arms around Meilan in a quick hug. "Not at all," she assures her, before finally getting up out of bed for a quick shower. She has a class to get to, after all.


End file.
